We are Both the Same
by Cheeko99
Summary: Austin and Ally they're the same; under aged workers abandoned by the people who were supposed to love them the most. They think that no one knows what they're going through, but being the biggest enemies in school doesn't help them at all. REWRITE OF TROUBLED TEENS
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I am making a story that is kind of like the story Troubled Teens by mikamimi-r5, she gave me permission to write a story like this so please don't hate.**

**Ally's Pov**

My name is Allyson Dawson but if everyone calls me Ally. Let me explain myself. Everybody at school hates me. I go to my locker looking down trying to ignore everyone calling me mean names. I work at club 69 and one person saw me and the whole school knew about it but they still think that it is just a rumor and I plan to keep it that way. I go to my locker get out my science text book and start walking to my class room.

I looked down again trying to ignore every one calling me mean names. My neck would've cramped by now but I am used to it I have done this every day at school for years now. I just wish I could live a happy life like ever other teenager in the world. Most teenagers have parents but I don't have any parents they left me and if I do ever meet them again I will never forgive them for this. I have to work 2 jobs just to eat and buy clothes. I just wished I was normal. But there is one thing that always calms me down is my music. It makes me happy whenever I am sad. I don't know what I would do without it.

I almost made it to the classroom when I had to bump into the most popular guy in school and my worst enemy. Austin Moon.

"Look Dawson I know you want to have sex with me but you don't have to bump into me just to get my attention." He said smirking at me I turned around and glared at him which made him smirked more.

"I am sorry but I have sex with boys." I said and that smirk went right of his face now a whole crowd is around us. Should I mention that this is not going to end well. It will more than likely it will end with a punch to my face and then I get a black eye just like what happened the other day.

"I will be happy to go have fun in the closet. I bet you will find me very entertaining." He said he probably had sex with half the girls in the school but he will never ever get with me.

"Find you entertaining, please I can have sex with a baby and he will would be so much better than you." I said

"You should feel sorry Dawson I mean I am a professional just like you." He said

"I am sorry for all the girls you had sex with. I am sure they are all very disappointed when they saw that you thing down there wasn't even as big as your ego." I said and turned and walked away to my class room which is sadly with Austin.

I entered science class. All the tables were empty but I really don't care sometimes I really do like being alone. It is just who I am. I sit down in a chair and strangely the teacher isn't even here yet meaning class should start in 15 minutes. I open my text book to some random page then I get out my diary. I always do this just incase someone might come and steal it and by someone I mean Austin moon. I get a pencil open the diary to a blank page and start writing.

**Dear Diary,**

**It will be 4 years tomorrow since my parents left me. Should I even call them my parents? I mean they left me. I sold my house, though I still have clothes and stuff back at my house or should I say club. I shouldn't be living like this everyone is leaving me. Trish left me for the popular group. We were going to finish high school together but she saw me at Club 69 and left me though she didn't say anything to the school. I wrote her a letter saying all that happened in life. I saw her read it and she gave me a look of sadness. She wrote back that she couldn't take to me because she was popular. She ripped of the paper so no one could read it. She is not a true friend. I've never had one. I want just want someone in my life someone who could be there forever.**

I closed my diary and then bell rang and all the students came in. I put it in my bag quickly before anyone else could see it. Class started and I started writing down notes. This may seem weird and strange for me to say but I actually like classes because nobody calls me mean names or anything but sometimes they will look at me but I just don't look at them I look at the board. The teacher said we were doing a project and someone rushed in and it was Austin Moon. He is in my every class it is like God made me to have a bad life.

"Sorry teacher I was just busy I won't be late again I promise." He said

"You were late when you shouldn't be you are going to be sitting right beside ally and you will nto be making a group of three." The teacher said my eyes grew big and my mouth was open so open that a billion flies could come in.

"NO." I yelled and again everyone was starring at me. "Why does he have to sit with me? What did I do to you?" I said and that made some students laugh. What was so funny about that I am being serious.

"Yeah why do I sitting by her is like sitting by a bear you could look at it and then you want to run away screaming." He said which made me look at him and glare and he looked at me and did the same thing.

"Come on if anything sitting by you is like drinking poison you will die in seconds." I said and everyone started laughing. What is so funny? Austin had the same look as me and I had a look of confusion.

"Just sit down you to and no more arguing or you will both get detention." The teacher said I sat down and Austin sat down to but not beside me he sat down as far away as possible and I did the same thing.

The teacher started talking and I was taking down notes. Austin kept bothering me and poking me in the side. I wanted to grab the pencil hit him with it and then break it and throw it out the window. I kept ignoring him and waited for school to be over. Just 3 more years, just 3 more years.

**I will NOT be swearing at all in the story mostly because I don't swear just like in the story troubled teens. Ok listen my schooling is going terrible I am having such a hard time and I don't know what to do with it. So I can't be updating a lot I am being very serious I can't. So yeah**

**STAY ROSSOME! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Austin's Pov**

I am sitting in Math class being bored as usual and guess what I am sitting by Ally and I am not happy about it. Yeah it wasn't my choice to sit by her but there were no other spots so she was my only choice. I look over to my right and see ally writing down something I try to see what it is but she see's that I am looking and goes father away from me. I am all finished my work because I am pretty fast at writing but I am so bored. I look to my left and see all the girls in the class trying to get my attention. I looked at cute blonde who gave me a wink and I mouthed to her 'call me' then she nodded and started to talk to her friend about me I bet.

Ally was all finished and then I noticed she was writing in her diary I think it is. I slide next to her, no not because I am flirting with her or anything I just want to see what she is writing. Then she slapped me across the head and it stung like hell. I really hate her I don't even remember why I hate her I guess it is just a thing that happens between us.

The bell rang and it was finally time for lunch. I start leaving and then I hear my name being called and great news. Not. Ally gets called to. We go to the teacher's desk and she looks up at both of us.

"Austin I don't think you have noticed but your math assignment is all wrong so I am taking Ally here to tutor you." The teacher said

"WHAT?" Ally and I both screamed

"Mrs. Ross I don't think you have noticed but Austin and I hate each there we never get along so there is no way on earth that I am going to tutor him." She said very angry like seriously this girl looks like she is about to throw a mountain to the other side of the earth.

"Yeah I actually agree wit her for once I can't do that I just can't I a so busy I promise that I will start studying just please don't make me with her?" I asked pleading like my life is on the line

"I am so sorry Austin but I can't trust you, you say that to every teacher and this time it won't work on me." The teacher said

"Fine but if I have to get tutored make it with some hot girl I don't want to be with the school's nerd." I said

"Well I don't want to be with the school's bad boy." Ally said

"OK that is it you to you are both working together if you like it or not." The teacher said

"What is it for me?" ally asked

"You will both get extra credit." The teacher said

"Fine we will do it and by the way Austin we are doing it my way on my own times." Ally said walking out the door me following close behind. Once we were out the door I decided to talk to her.

"What do you mean on your times you do know that I have a life I can't always do it your times." I said

"OH MY GOSH the Austin moon has a life I never saw that one coming and yeah I have a life too and I am pretty sure I am more busy then you." She said

"Wanna bet I am so busy that I have to run to get to school and it is not so far form here." I said

"I don't give a crap of how busy you are. How about this we both work when we are both free." She said

"I don't know how that is going to work I am never free" I mumbled

"Right you are so expensive look Austin how about tomorrow at lunch we both just start working on this together alright?" she said

"Fine." I just said and then walked away like a boss.

I went over and saw two best friend's over by my locker. I went over to them and saw they were arguing about something. Then are my only best friends that don't care about me and my problems unlike everybody else in this school would I walk over so I am beside them and they finally notice me.

"Austin will you please tell Dez that unicorns are not real." Trish said

"And Austin will you please tell Trish that they are real I saw one in my own dream so they are real." Dez said

"Just because it is your dream that does not mean it is real." Trish said

"Uhh… yeah it does." Dez said they argue over the stupidest thing sometimes. But hey that's why I like them. All this stuff that they argue about makes me laugh like I am right now. They look at me weirdly and then I stop laughing to tell the news.

"Well hello to you guys to," I said and they both rolled there eyes and crossing there arms. "So guess what? In math class the teacher said I was doing terrible at math so she made me work with the nerd."

"What are you talking abut?" Dez asked

"I mean ally she is so boring I mean why in everyone in that class or in this school did she have to make me partnered up with whatever she is." I said

"Well you don't study a lot Austin." Trish said

"You know why I don't study a lot I am busy working for my boss." I whispered even though nobody is down the hall I don't want some teacher to come down the hall and hear me.

"But maybe you should still study." Trish said

"Yeah and ally might not be so bad just give her a chance for once have you ever done that?" Dez asked

"No but I don't need to if everyone in school hates her then I should hate her to right?" I say and they look at each other and back at me

"Austin you were the one to make everybody hate ally in school in the first place." Dez said

"What no I wasn't some girl did it wasn't me I just agreed with it that's all I didn't do much damage." I said

"If you agree with one person everyone will agree with you." Trish said

"I don't care it doesn't change anything between us now let's go to lunch before it finishes." I say and we all make our way to lunch. We go inside the cafeteria and I see ally all by herself looking sad eating her lunch writing in her diary.

"Watch I will prove to you nothing changes about us." I said walking over to her but Trish grabs on to my arm before I can make my way over to her.

"Wait what you are going to do?" she asks

"You will see." I say and then start walking over to her I stand right behind her and she doesn't seem to notice that I am there. I was going to grab her book and throw it into the trash can but I want to do something even more mean. She is eating tomato soup and is wearing all white I wonder what would happen if it 'accidently' drops on her. I walk around the table then bump into her bowl which makes it flying all over her clothes. She screams at the soup all over her then glares at me. Then I take her book and throw it into the trash can.

"Dorkson you should no better than to play with you food maybe next time you should sit in a baby seat and have someone feed you." I yelled loud enough so the whole cafeteria looks at us and then everyone burst into laughter. She starts crying and runs to get her book form the torahs can which is not all went and starts running out the door. Then I walk over to the others.

"See what I mean nothing changes between us." I said then walk over to get my lunch a little happy with myself but I wanted to show them and everybody else and especially her that nothing changes between us.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I wasn't really going to update today but I have a really bad cold and I need to pass time to get me to forget about it. So I thought about doing this and I decided to post a new chapter. Enjoy.**

**Ally's Pov**

I can't believe what Austin did to my shirt. I will not be able to get this stain out so there goes another shirt. Maybe I can be home schooled I mean it can't be that bad I don't need to walk back and forth to school all the time and I can do what ever home work I want. But I don't think I will I brought this up to Chris before and he said no.

When my parents left me I was homeless but not for long. Let me tell you how Chris and I first met.

**Past (Ally is 14 years old)**

I was homeless because my parents left me it has been a week I am starving to death I have no money and most importantly I have nobody that loves me. My dad took me out for a walk once we went really far then he just ran away. I tried to catch up but I couldn't. I went back home a couple hours to later to find the house in flames. I thought he would come back for me but after a couple of days I knew he wouldn't.

I start walking down this dark scary alley just for a shortcut to go find some shelter for the night. I look up and see two scary men coming my way. I look behind me and see two other scary men coming up to me. I start walking with my head low hoping they just pass me but one actually pushed me to the ground.

"What do we have here a little 14 year old girl." One guy said and everyone laughed. I try to get up to run but I think I twisted my ankle. I get up at least but he just pushed me down even harder and everyone laughed at that thinking I was some kind of toy.

"So what should we do with her?" some other guy asked

"I think you know what we are going to do with her." another one said they started taking of there clothes and I was horrified knowing what was going to happen. But then out of the blue some guy came and knocked these guy's heads. There was one that hit him in the head but he kept fighting after a while they all gave up and ran away. He came up to me and took out his hand for me to grab it.

"Do you need some help?" he asked I nodded slightly afraid of what he might do to me. I took his hand he helped me up. I tried to walk away but I fell I expected to hit the ground but I realized I didn't. I opened my eyes and saw hat the strange but nice guy caught me.

"It's ok I won't hurt you I swear I am a good guy." She smiled at me. He seemed nice. He had black hair, brown eyes, and he almost looked rich. He looked at me a little confused probably why I am up so late.

"Why are you up so late?" he asked

"I don't have anywhere to go." I said quietly looking down. I felt almost ashamed to say that. I mean I am just a 14 year old girl who hasn't got a place to stay. Man I feel embarrassed.

"If you want you can stay at my place I have an extra room for you I don't mind really?" he asked I nodded my head. It is strange I can't believe that this stranger is taking me in. Wait hold on I am going with some stranger in his house what if he does bad things to me. Why am I doing this? Well it is better than being outside I guess.

"You see I actually work at a club but the thing is I live in here so you will be living in the back of the club do you mind that sweetie." The way he called me sweetie reminded me of my dad. He always use to call me sweetie. But I liked the way this guy called me sweetie.

"I don't mind." I said

"Ok good." He said taking me to the back I followed him the way then he took out his keys and opened a door. I went in and it was a big room. It had yellow walls, a bed, a couple of dressers, and a closet. I looked at him and he looked down at me.

"So what is your name?" he asked

"My name is Ally and I am 14." I said

"I am Chris, would you like to sleep now?" he asked and I nodded he let me go to the bed and I laid down. I waved at him and smiled a little. He smiled back and closed the door.

**Now**

That was a good day after that he asked if I wanted to live here so I said yes and then we had a good friendship kind of. I start walking home and of course I have to take the alley I would just take the other way but if someone from school see's me the whole school will no about then my life will be worse. I go inside one of the doors with a key and head to room. I open my door and saw Chris there and then I gasped.

"Hey Ally, how's it going?" he asked like nothing happened but something just happened my whole room is different. There are red walls, a bunch of instruments, a better bed, and nicer dressers. If you think your room is good well you should take a look at mine. I ran right up to him and hugged him so hard that I knocked him down.

"Thank you so so much I can't believe you did this." I said almost in shock that he actually did this happen. He laughed at how happy I am. He got up and helped me up.

"Your welcome Ally but there is something else I have to show you." He said taking my hand and leading me over to the closet. I looked at him confused and he motioned me to open it. I open the door and saw much more clothes then there was before. They are nicer to. But something has to be up.

"I can't believe you did this all for me, not tell me why did you do of this there has to be some catch?" I asked him.

"There is no catch I swear I just thought that you really needed a change instead of that boring old room." He laughed and he gave the laugh that he always gives when he lies. I gave him a look and he sighed and sat on my bed. He put his head down and I got scared.

"Ok you got me I did do something but I afraid that you won't be happy about it." He said

"You can tell me Chris please tell me." I said

"Well I adopted yo." He said

"You did you really did This is the best news in my whole life! But were you so scared to tell me?" I asked

"Well one I am happy that you are happy and two I was afraid that you would not be happy because it reminds you to much of your old dad. So you are happy right?" he asked

"I am so thrilled that you did this. So I guess I am working tonight?" I kind of asked him

"Yeah but this time you can work as a waitress." He said

"Ok now go away daddy I need my girl time." I said and he rolled his eyes and then went out and shut the door. I looked around the room not believing what Chris really did. Is this a dream? Am I going to wake up any minute now? I hope not this is amazing! Chris did have some trouble in the past like me that is why I am so shocked he wanted me to be his daughter. He had a wife that died and a baby girl that was only 6 months and died. He was really upset so I never mention it around him. But now he has a girlfriend that he has been dating for six months her name is Brittney. I go lay down on my bed and it feels better than the other one. So I get some rest for tonight.

"Ally, Ally, Ally come on wake up." I feel some shaking I open my eyes and see my dad well Chris. I see he is all dressed up for work. I look at the clock and see it is eleven meaning I have to get dressed and get ready for work.

"Let me guess I have to go work right now?' I asked and he nodded I got up went to my closet and pulled out a sexy outfit something where I show skin but not a lot of skin. I got out and see he is there watching me. I point to the door and he understands. He goes out and I get dressed. Once I get dressed I g out and walk to the ladies room. I go in and see a bunch of girls there either taking there break or getting ready. I put on some make up and once I look good I go out and see Chris there with tray in hand but his back is facing me so I decide to go scare him.

"BOO!" I yelled he screamed like a little girl and I was laughing like crazy. He just playfully glared at me which made me laugh harder he was never good at that.

"Whatever Ally now just be a regular waitress but for you just to know just in case. There are a bunch of guys who need an escape to paradise so if they want to 'play' you go 'play' with them. So $150 for private dancing and $1150 for private session. Got it?" he asked I nodded and he gave me the tray. I took a deep breath and then walked out there. I saw tone of people dancing, getting drunk, and I swear I see somebody naked but it is always like this. I go up get two beers an d go serve them to the people who ordered.

After four hours Chris said I am finally done. I take of my stuff, get in the shower, put on my pajamas and head into bed. Today has been a good/bad/ crazy day but I liked it.

**I hope this was a good chapter I spent hours on it hoping I did a good job but I tried also I am sick so I don't know if it is good to be honest. Once I am not sick I will look back at this and either say 'next time I am sick I will not write' or 'man I did a pretty good job'. So I am going to stop talking and let you read another story so**

**HAVE A ROSSOME DAY! **


End file.
